


Lo que hay que hacer

by amandabeicker



Series: Amanda Shepard Headcanons [3]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandabeicker/pseuds/amandabeicker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard no suele tener reacciones demasiado emocionales… hasta ahora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lo que hay que hacer

**Author's Note:**

> Post-Horizonte.

  
Soplaba una ligera brisa entre las arenosas estructuras de Horizonte. Garrus siempre recordaría aquel detalle en particular cada vez que reviviera la escena: el aire cálido despeinando suavemente el pelo rojizo de Shepard mientras un profundo silencio les envolvía y la silueta de Kaidan desaparecía a contraluz. También estaba aquella curiosa sensación; la impresión de que, de alguna forma, el tiempo se hubiera parado y los escasos segundos que llevaban allí se hubieran convertido en unos minutos que podrían, sin duda, entrar en el Top 10 de los más largos e incómodos de su vida. Y Shepard, apenas un metro por delante de él, sin mover ni un solo músculo y con la mirada fija en algún punto indefinido de la lejanía.

Garrus ni siquiera sabía cómo reaccionar, o cuánto tiempo hubiera sido prudente esperar antes de decir algo. Entre todas las cosas que podían haber pasado en Horizonte (y Garrus había imaginado muchas, casi todas ellas malas), se le había escapado la posibilidad de lo que realmente acababa de suceder. Le molestaba la reacción de Kaidan, aquella especie de cabezonería que siempre había tenido y que acababa de convertirse en algo verdaderamente cargante; pero, en el fondo, aquélla era la menor de sus preocupaciones. No; era la expresión en la cara de Shepard lo que realmente le inquietaba.

Y, entonces, como si de repente el tiempo volviera a ponerse en movimiento sin previo aviso, ella reaccionó. Fue un movimiento sutil, cambiando el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a otra, hasta que se llevó la mano al oído izquierdo para activar el intercomunicador.

—Joker, envía la lanzadera a recogernos. —Su voz sonó, de alguna forma, metálica—. Ya he tenido suficiente de esta colonia.

Y hubo algo en la forma en que lo dijo que hizo saltar todas y cada una de las alarmas de Garrus. Shepard separó la mano del auricular de su oreja, volviéndose sin una palabra más y echando a andar con paso decidido. No se giró para ver a Kaidan por última vez, pero Garrus tampoco lo había esperado.

La siguió, con la preocupación atascada en algún lugar de su garganta. Aquello era lo más cerca que había visto a Shepard de una reacción emocional. Quizá no hubiera sido evidente para nadie más; pero para él, que la conocía desde hacía ya tantísimo tiempo, no había lugar a dudas.

Algo se había roto en ella; algo que no estaba en su mano (ni en la de nadie) arreglar.

***

Shepard desapareció prácticamente en cuanto volvieron a poner los pies en la Normandía. A Garrus le pareció oír su voz un par de veces en el puente, hablando con Joker y dando instrucciones sobre el rumbo de la nave, pero después de eso le perdió la pista. Ni siquiera se pasó a media noche para despedirse de él hasta el día siguiente, como solía hacer, lo cual era muy poco habitual en ella.

En realidad, Garrus tenía una nada despreciable intuición acerca de dónde iba a encontrar a la comandante; así que no se sorprendió en absoluto cuando se la encontró sentada a la barra del pequeño bar de la Normandía, con la cabeza inclinada sobre un vaso lleno de una sustancia lila brillante. Garrus no había esperado otra cosa.

—Veo que has empezado una pequeña fiesta sin avisarme —comentó él, empleando aquel tono divertido y casual que le caracterizaba. Sus ojos pasaron alternativamente por todas las botellas de la mesa hasta posarse en los finos rasgos de la comandante. La deficiente iluminación azulada de la habitación le otorgaba a su piel una palidez enfermiza, resaltando enormemente el color de los ojos y el tono rojizo del pelo. Garrus no habría sabido decirlo con seguridad, pero todos sus sentidos le indicaban que no debía tener muy buen aspecto, según los estándares humanos.

—Garrus… no te había visto entrar. —Shepard le saludó, posando sus brillantes ojos verdes en él. La falta de vocalización y el extraño tono que utilizó al hablar le hicieron pensar que había rellenado aquel diminuto vaso un considerable número de veces—. Aún estás a tiempo de unirte.

Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el otro taburete que había junto a la barra. No parecía demasiado escandalizada de verle allí y, en el fondo, Garrus sabía que jamás hubiera bajado la guardia de esa forma ante cualquiera que no fuera él. Se sentó, observándola atentamente mientras ella se servía otra copa con pésimo pulso y derramaba parte del contenido de la botella sobre la impoluta barra.

—¿Te importaría decirme cuántas se supone que llevas?

—Como unas mil.

—Eso son novecientas noventa y nueve más de las que son buenas para ti —señaló Garrus.

Shepard le respondió con una tenue sonrisa: —Muy cierto.

—Dudo que esto esté tan delicioso como para merecer tanta atención —soltó él, cogiendo la botella entre los dedos y sometiéndola a un pequeño examen—. ¿Qué es exactamente esta porquería?

—¿Acaso importa? —repuso Shepard, con un deje divertido que sólo podía provenir del alcohol—. Es lo primero que he pillado.

—Terrible forma de torturarte. Tiene pinta de ser malísimo —opinó Garrus, concluyendo su fugaz análisis de la etiqueta de la botella.

—Sí. Está asqueroso —confirmó ella, asintiendo con una leve sonrisa.

Unos segundos más, y las palabras dieron paso al silencio. Y por si fuera poco, no era un silencio cualquiera (Garrus lo reconoció al momento): era de los incómodos. De los que preceden a la tempestad. El sonido amortiguado de los motores de la Normandía fue lo único que se escuchó durante lo que parecieron auténticos años.

—¿Es verdad, Garrus? —preguntó entonces ella, arrastrando las palabras más que nunca. Los mechones rojizos le caían sobre los ojos, dejándole media cara entre sombras—. ¿Nos estamos vendiendo?

Él dejó escapar una bocanada de aire. Había estado esperando que llegara aquel momento; el momento de afrontar la situación y lo que acababa de pasar. De hablar de por qué estaban los dos allí, sentados a la barra del bar a las tantas de la madrugada en una parte de la nave a la que nadie acudía nunca.

—No. Estamos haciendo lo correcto, Shepard, y lo sabes. Puede que no nos guste con quiénes tenemos que aliarnos para conseguirlo. Pero es lo que hay que hacer, al fin y al cabo.

—Lo sé, es sólo que… —Tragó saliva, perdiendo la vista en el fondo del vaso—. A veces ni siquiera yo sé qué pensar.

—‘Todos los medios son buenos si el fin es bueno’, ¿no es eso lo que nos estás diciendo siempre? —Garrus clavó los ojos en ella—. Kaidan haría bien en recordarlo también.

Shepard asintió repetidamente, con la firme convicción de que él tenía razón. Una vez, Kaidan también había pronunciado aquellas mismas palabras. Si se lo proponía, aún podía oír su voz en el susurro de la habitación en penumbra; aún podía verle, tumbado junto a ella, con la respiración ligeramente acelerada y dispuesto a apoyarla en una de las mayores locuras que había hecho en toda su vida. Ahora no podía soportar ni siquiera pensar en ello.

Shepard dio un nuevo trago de su vaso, vaciándolo por completo una vez más. Parecía que ni siquiera el contenido de todas y cada una de las botellas del bar podía disipar el recuerdo de la mirada en los ojos de Kaidan cuando se había dado la vuelta y la había dejado allí plantada. Las ganas de pegarle un puñetazo tampoco habían desaparecido.

—Ojalá hubiera hecho que se quedara. —La frase abandonó sus labios espontáneamente, aunque en origen no había sido más que un fugaz pensamiento—. Así no tendría que decir que es precisamente él quien me ha dado la espalda.

Garrus negó con la cabeza, poniéndole una mano en el hombro para llamar su atención. Cuando los ojos de Shepard, contaminados de la característica bruma del alcohol, se posaron en él, susurró: —No tendrás que decirlo. Entrará en razón, Shepard. Ni siquiera él puede estar tan ciego.

Ella chasqueó la lengua, permitiendo que una tímida sonrisa tomara forma en sus labios mientras volvía a poner la vista en el vaso. Negó con la cabeza, soltando un bufido que en realidad era más bien una descreída risa: —Me he bloqueado, ¿te lo puedes creer? Tendría que haberle dado una patada en el culo y traerle aquí a rastras.

—Y yo te hubiera ayudado. De hecho, aún estamos a tiempo, ¿le decimos a Joker que dé la vuelta? —inquirió Garrus—. Tenemos el factor sorpresa a nuestro favor.

Ahora sí, Shepard soltó una sonora carcajada. Quizá era el alcohol el que reía, o la frustración; o ambas cosas a la vez. Pero, fuera lo que fuera, estaba claro que Shepard lo necesitaba.

—Eso está mejor. _Mucho_ mejor —opinó Garrus, satisfecho por haber conseguido esa reacción de ella—. Ahora deja que este viejo amigo tome una copa contigo, te anime y no se hable más del asunto, ¿de acuerdo?

—Suena como un buen plan —susurró ella—. Gracias, Garrus.

—Te dije que estaría aquí si me necesitabas, ¿no?

Shepard asintió, y el amago de una nueva sonrisa se coló por la comisura izquierda de su boca. Se tambaleó un poco cuando alzó la copa con toda la intención, y ambos vasos entrechocaron: —Por hacer lo correcto.

La primera copa aún supo amarga. Para cuando llegaron a la segunda y la tercera, Shepard ya parecía haber recuperado parte de su inquebrantable espíritu.  



End file.
